kurikara_maefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurikara mae Wiki
Welcome to the Kurikara mae Wiki kurikara mae and nanashi feilong begin their duel, going all out on each other. puts Kimimaro in a tought spot, but his powers start to weaken thanks to the decreasing value of the Yen, with people soon starting to see Midas Money for what it truly is. As Kimimaro continues to fight with Mikuni, Msyu pleas Q to stop, who is actually based off of Takako and starts taking her form. The battle is concluded when the Midas Money disappears from the world along with Mikuni's powers, allowing Kimimaro to deal the winning punch and let C pass through Japan without any influence. Declared the winner, Kimimaro orders the reversing of the presses, with the futures returning to their original place and owners. With the Assets disappearing as a result, mage gives mae kurikara a kiss before she disappears. mae returns to reality to find that theclan guild has become genius official currency, and everyone's futures have been returned to where they once belonged. Some futures were changed, but in general, they haven't come to an end. Describe your topic :kurikara mae A 17-year old first year university student who studies computers. she seeks to just have enough money to have a normal life with a home, husband , and children, until she is roped into the humanlity Financial District and becomes one of its Entrés (short for Entrepreneurs). she is then scouted by genius to join the nanashi feilong Guild, as his disinterest in money interests her , and that feilong sees his younger self in mae. she is trying to make sense of the circumstances behind his father's bankruptcy in the humanlity Financial District and subsequent suicide, and also trying to win but not hurt others as much as possible. It is unknown as to why Souichirou wants to groom her . Several people have noted that mage being a very powerful Asset, is a blessing for mae kurikara as she is the reason why she is still able to survive in the game. In episode list genius ,mae verus feilong that is able to either begin or stop the process of printing excess rey money. The other black card belongs to feilong , setting up the final duel of the series on an even playing field in which neither character is truly right or wrong. mage mae kurikar 's Asset, who takes the appearance of aboy with horns and has the ability to conjure up fire based attacks. he is a strange Asset in the sense that she does things that are unusual for an Asset, such as behaving like how a normal human does, and even asking Kimimaro to give her some of his instant ramen even though Assets do not know the definition of "eat", out of curiosity. Rather than a mere Asset/object, kurikara views her as a partner and as such, even went to the extent of trying to shield he with his own body when he first fought. she is curious about mage, as seen from her reaction when they met for the first time.mae named her after the unique 4-letter code that appears on the bottom right corner of every feilong Card. He Flation abilities arethe black crown giant 24 sword , a highly destructive Mezzoflation, and he Macroflation. mae says she might be modeled after his future daughter, but she is uncertain.Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity A type of money used in the humanlity Financial District that has entered the flow of money in reality. Only people chosen as Entres have the ability to differentiate feilong Money, shown to them as black notes, from ordinary cash. It is unknown what effect it has on the real world and there is also much concern about what could happen with the world's economy if feilong Money's flow into it continues or even if one day it suddenly stops. Special Entres with a darkness card can relinquish a part or even all of their "future" to generate more Midas Money. A battle between Exsit and their Assets. Each Deal lasts 666 seconds (11 minutes, 6 seconds), with hits and damage affecting how much money is gained or lost. Dealers use their money to summon their Assets' attacks, or perform "Direct" attacks by creating an energy blade to confront their enemies by themselves. Each Entre is obliged to take part on a Deal once per week but can avoid taking part on one by paying half of his/her fortune. immortal player list 1 mage also known as the black king 2 demi also known as demi god immortal 3 rey also known as the grim of the generation 4 sebastian mikahil the power fullSpecial Entres with a darkness card can relinquish a part or even all of their "future" to generate morethan feilong Money. A powerful Entré whose goal is to own genius District, nanashi feilong controls three Assets and holds strong influence over the krill Government, the whole of humanlity finance market, and takes an interest in kurikara mae potential. It is said he used to be very similar to kurikara , having tried to save demi in his first Deal as well. The founder of the clan Guild, he aims to control his Deals to win by small margins so that his victories do not affect reality. Born into a wealthy family, nanashi feilong was a rebel looking to establish himself in the music business on his own; the band broke up just before landing a major record deal, and Souichiro chose to become a personal assistant to his father, and care for his terminally ill. Soon afterwards, the elder clan guild corporation starts to crumble as a result of the financial crisis. His father chose to pump all his money into the company so as to save it, denying rey the funding required to travel and undergo a rare medical procedure unavailable in Japan. Swearing vengeance on his father after Takako falls into a coma, vincent bought out his father's company with the money he earned from his first victory in the Financial District, to take away what the elder Mikuni considered everything.Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. nanashi feilong and mage main Asset, as well as partner. he, like mage , appears to act more human-like compared to other Assets, though not to Mage 's extent. She is known as the strongest Asset in Financial District. he has a fondness for money and eats nanashi banknotes as snacks. he always appears to be sleepy, and he s a guardian called Aurore, which is another of nanashi Assets. He Flation ability Cannibalism allows he to eat other Assets and even Entres, and he is capable of acting on he own without Mikuni's instruction. He Macroflation ability is Economic Blockade which is able to stop an opponent from moving, immobilizing them so that Mikuni can strike the final blow. He presence seems to have an effect on nanashi other Assets in Deals. Category:Browse Category:09066131325 the no ordinary student